


The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 3 - The Gentlemanly Gloryhole

by Rufus_Rodworthy



Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufus_Rodworthy/pseuds/Rufus_Rodworthy
Summary: After her encounter with Seamus, Hermione decides she needs more practice. The nurse directs her to the boys shower, and a small, magical hole.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836610
Kudos: 44





	The Erotic Misadventures of Miss Hermione Granger - Ch. 3 - The Gentlemanly Gloryhole

“So, I have a question.”

“What is it, dear?”

Hermione found herself in the Nurse’s office again, on her second day back at Hogwarts. She had tossed and turned all night after her encounter with Seamus. She had even tried touching herself, to see if she could finally have an orgasm, but she couldn’t really get anywhere. She didn’t recall when she drifted off, but when she woke up the sheets and covers were completely disheveled.

“Well, it’s two questions, rather.” She was seated in a chair across from Esme, trying hard not to stare at the _veela_. Her lips were so succulent that Hermione suddenly found herself remembering the kiss Esme had given her the day before.

“Hermione?”

“Oh- sorry.” Hermione took a deep breath. “Umm, I guess, my first question is about orgasms. You seem to know a lot about sex and stuff, and well…I just, I’ve never had one. Well, until yesterday! But I don’t think that counts?” She paused and thought about it. “No, I don’t think that counts. Anyway, well, I don’t know how to give myself one? I’ve tried masturbating, but it just doesn’t seem to work for me.”

“Oh sweetie, you don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Magic causes funny things to happen to young people, but one of the strangest side effects is suppression of libido. There have been several famous books written about it.”

“I had no idea,” Hermione replied. “Suppressed libido?”

“Right,” Esme said with a knowing nod. She reached out and took Hermione’s hand in her own and held it in a comforting manner. Hermione suddenly felt infused with warmth and happiness. “The magic has a way of suppressing the normal physical functions of the body. You would hardly ever notice most of the time, as you wouldn’t be hungry or thirsty for a few hours while studying, perhaps.w

“But where you would really notice is in your sexuality. For most young wizards and witches, you just don’t have the same urges as normal horny teenagers. That is, until you turn eighteen.”

“Eighteen?”

“Yes, it’s rather strange, and no one is really certain why. But when you turn eighteen, your body suddenly shrugs off the effects, and all of your repressed sexual urges start coming to the surface.” She smiled. “Which is why 7th Year students are a little harder to manage than the younger students…the boys are constantly trying to sneak in the girl’s dorms for snogging. And more.”

Hermione blushed. The memory of Seamus and his penis, shooting into her mouth, suddenly filled her mind. She found herself not sure of what to say.

“Hermione? Why are you blushing?”

“I…well, that leads to my second question. But, first, how do I…you know…take care of myself? I can tell that I need to, you know…let go. Have an orgasm. I mean, I had one yesterday, thanks to you.”

“Oh sweetie, boy orgasms are nothing like girl orgasms. They aren’t even in the same universe.”

“I didn’t know that,” Hermione said.

“Oh yes, girl orgasms are far more intense, last longer, and once you figure out the trick, you can have them over and over again. Boys don’t have that option.” Esme’s smile faded a bit. “I pity them, a bit. They just don’t know.”

“What if they drank a potion, like I did?”

“Well, they _could_ experience it, but it’s still not the same for them. No one is sure why. The potions are temporary for the most part, remember. But the boys don’t seem to mind.”

“That’s good.” Hermione was a little bothered by the short-changing the boys were getting in the orgasm department.

“But as far as you’re concerned, don’t worry about it. You’ll figure it out. Everybody eventually does.” Esme kept stroking Hermione’s hand. Hermione felt calm and self-assured, and slightly aroused. Her nipples started to stiffen, and she found herself wondering if Esme was going to kiss her again.

“Now, your second question?”

“Oh, right. Umm. How do you get good at giving blowjobs?”

Esme raised her right eyebrow. “Hermione? Did you…?”

Hermione blushed again. “Maybe…”

Esme chuckled. “You were a busy girl yesterday!”

“I know, I know, I just…you seemed to enjoy it so much yesterday, and I thought…why not?”

“And it was a little more difficult than you imagined?”

“Yes! I mean…I think I figured it out. My friend was very patient with me, and I made him cum.”

“Did you swallow it?” Esme asked.

“Well, some of it. Some got on me.”

“What you will find, Hermione, is that boys will be infinitely patient with you if their cock is in your mouth. Take your time, figure it out, don’t be in a hurry. The simple truth is, you just need practice.”

“Practice.” She thought of Seamus. Him sneaking into her room every night would be dangerous, especially for him. He would probably do it, though, for the reward she was offering.

“If only there was a way to practice without getting caught…” she murmured.

“Oh, but there is.”

Hermione shot a questioning look at Esme.

“Do you know what a gloryhole is?”

“A glory-what?”

“A gloryhole,” Esme replied, and gave a bit of a sigh. “It’s a hole, cut into a wall, about 3 feet off the ground. The person on one side, a boy, sticks his penis through, and the person on the other side, a boy or a girl, suck them off.”

“A boy or a girl?”

“Yes. I believe it’s a favorite at gay nightclubs…a way for men to have anonymous sex. You won’t know who is on the other side pleasuring you.”

“Oh, I see. But what does that have to do with me?”

“You don’t know about the gloryhole in the boy’s shower?”

“What?” Hermione asked.

“There is a gloryhole in the boy’s shower, the one they use after Quidditch matches or any type of exercising. It has been known to be put to use a time or two…”

“Esme! Did you use it?”

“Me? No, of course not, I didn’t come here as a student.” She smirked. “But quite a few wizards and witches know about the Gentlemanly Gloryhole at Hogwarts.”

“Gentlemanly? Why is it called that?”

“Whatever prankster put it in, cast an enchantment on it. You can’t use it without asking the permission of the person on the other side. Not sure why. ‘May I please suck your cock?’ It’s a bit silly, isn’t it?”

Hermione giggled, but at the same time, she wondered what it would be like.

“And so that is the solution to your problem,” Esme continued. “Go down to the shower after Quidditch practice, and there should be four or five of the 7th year boys down there, cleaning themselves up. You’ll have to sneak through the basement and past the boilers, but it should be pretty easy to find.”

“Wait? You want me to…do that?”

“Well, you said you needed the practice, dear.” Esme smiled her biggest smile. “If you want to be a good cocksucker, you need to suck a lot of cock.”

#

Hermione spent the rest of the day thinking over the information she now possessed. Every time she saw Seamus or Neville she found herself on the verge of blushing. Seamus, to his credit, played it cool. He winked at her once, at breakfast, but ignored her the rest of the day.

At first she thought there was no way she could do it—spending time in the basement working on her knob-polishing skills. The whole affair sounded rather grubby and demeaning, nothing like what had happened in her room with Seamus the night before. She didn’t even know which boys would be in the shower.

But as they day progressed she found the idea growing on her. And finally, after her last class, she found herself wandering the halls of Hogwarts, her feet slowly heading towards the stairs that she knew led down to the basement. Finally she arrived there, halted by a small chain hung across the staircase fastened to a small wooden placard with the words “No Entry” printed in clear red lettering. She pursed her lips, and then lifted the chain, ducked under and replaced it. Looking around quickly, she saw that no one had observed her. Without further ado, she hurried down the stairs. Quidditch practice should be ending soon.

The basement was what she expected. Dark, dank, with all kinds of old furniture and other bric-a-brac stacked here and there. She had to wander a bit before she found the boilers, and was amazed at how large they were. But Hogwarts was a huge place, so it wasn’t that surprising. What she found interesting was how much warmer and humid the air was becoming as she got closer. By the time she was standing next to the giant iron contraptions she was sweating.

She looked around but didn’t see anything resembling a hole. She walked past the boilers, and almost immediately heard the sound of boys talking.

She headed for the sound, and quickly heard the unmistakable noise of running water as well. She turned a corner stacked high with old folding chairs and spied a stream of light issuing from a small hole in the wall, about 3 feet off the ground.

She crept closer, listening to the boys talk excitedly over the sound of running water. She couldn’t make out what they were actually saying because of the echoes in the shower, but she could tell they were happy about something.

She put her bookbag down next to the wall and took her robe off. Still hot from the humidity of the boilers, she stripped off her sweater as well, and placed them in a bit of a pillow shape next to the wall. She found she was quite nervous as she knelt down to the hole and peeked through. It seemed far too small for a penis to fit through. Comfortably, anyway.

What she saw was five boys, standing in the communal shower, all washing themselves off. Four of them were pale white, and the fifth was dark brown, almost black. _That must be Dean,_ she thought. They were turned away from her, so she got a good eyeful of their butts as they bathed. She found she liked what she saw.

Then one of them turned, and she saw his penis, and she felt a stirring inside herself. She found herself remembering the feel of Seamus’ hard shaft in her mouth and wondered what that one would taste like. The air was growing stuffier, even with her sweater off. She loosened her tie and slipped it over head and dumped it on her bag.

She couldn’t see any of the boys faces, but she was pretty certain after a time who she was spying on. Harry and Ron were definitely there, their voices unmistakable to her ears, and of course Dean. The other two boys were undoubtedly in their class, but she couldn’t quite place their voices. Maybe Greg and Kevin? It was hard to say, as she didn’t know which boys were playing Quidditch that year. There hadn’t been any matches to attend yet.

She found herself quite enjoying the view, especially when they soaped up any parts of their torsos below the waist. She felt her nipples begin to stiffen as she thought about what she was about to do, and reached up and caressed one of her small breasts through the shirt of her uniform. Teasing her own nipple made her gasp the slightest bit.

“What? Who’s there?” one of the boys asked.

_Drat. How could they have heard that?_ She wondered as a small wave of panic washed over her. She had half a mind to grab her things and bolt, but something kept her glued to the spot, on her knees in front of the hole.

“Is there someone there? Really?” It was Harry asking.

“Someone spying on us, most likely,” she heard Ron respond.

None of the boys seemed overcome with shyness as they spoke, continuing to clean themselves in an almost nonchalant way. Suddenly a torso appeared in front of her, blocking out most of the light of the shower. Someone was kneeling to peer through the hole.

She ducked out of the way, not wanting to be seen.

“There’s no one there,” she heard Ron announce.

Then he was gone, and the light was streaming back through.

Hermione slowly moved back in front of the hole and saw that they were finishing up. She still couldn’t figure out how they were supposed to get their penises through such a small hole. One of the boys turned his spigot off and grabbed a towel.

It was now or never.

She cleared her throat. “May I please suck your cock?” she asked into the hole. She felt the charm activate, then, as the hole opened up. Twice as big as before, with more than enough room for even the biggest penis to fit comfortably through, but still small enough to conceal her identity.

None of the boys responded for a moment.  
“I didn’t know that did that!”

“Holy shit!”

“There is someone there!” she heard Harry say.

“Ron, your eyesight is shit.”

“Hey, it’s dark on the other side.”

“Doesn’t matter. There’s a girl that wants some of what we got.”

“True.”

“I’m going first.”

And before she knew what was happening, a pale white penis was thrust through the opening. Suddenly all the sound and light from the other side were gone, leaving her face to face with someone’s cock.

She leaned forward and took it in her mouth, feeling it immediately began to grow and stiffen. Without too much work on her part the penis was soon fully erect, and she could get to work.

She tried to avoid the same mistakes she had made with Seamus, and found that a combination of licking and sucking seemed to be what she liked most. Whoever owned the penis didn’t seem to mind either.

She would lick twice, up and down the shaft, and then resume sucking, running her tongue around the head several times before moving back to using her tongue on the shaft. Her nipples were rock hard now, and she began to feel a stirring between her thighs.

Just as she was getting a good rhythm going, she felt the cock jerk in her mouth, and suddenly she was trying to swallow a large load of semen. Some escaped down her chin and dribbled on to her shirt.

Once the penis was soft it was withdrawn, and she could hear all the boys again. The hole immediately shrank down to its previous size.

“Hey, I want my turn!”

“Yeah, that’s bullshit, how come Ron gets to be the only one with a go?”

_Oh, that was Ron._ She giggled. When they had dated, she had never once imagined what his penis tasted like.

It felt even warmer due to her exertions, so she slipped off her blouse. She was wearing a dainty bralette underneath, made of sheer white cotton. It was plastered to her torso. She glanced down, and even in the dim light, she could clearly see her nipples through the fabric. She tweaked them both again, which increased the sensation between her thighs, and leaned back into the hole.

_One down, four to go._

“May I please suck your cock?”

And with the magic words, the hole opened back up. In almost no time another penis was placed through for her to work on. She set to it, loving the feeling of it growing hard in her mouth, the firmness of the shaft against the softness of her lips. She could hear the boy on the other side groaning as she licked up and down the underside of his cock. She was surprised when it jerked and began spewing all around her. Some of his load missed her entirely, while some landed on her face. She finally got her mouth around in time to contain the last few spurts, which she dutifully swallowed.

She didn’t have anything to wipe her face with except her shirt, so she did her best to ignore the spunk slowly running down her cheeks.

_I’ll have to clean up later. Somehow._

“My turn!” she heard as the hole shrank back down.

“Hey, she’s not going anywhere, right mysterious schoolmate?” It was Harry’s voice.

She thought about it for a second. If she said too much, they might figure out who she was. So, she kept her response simple.

“All will be serviced.”

There was a brief laugh from the other side. “See, told you.”

A dark shadow passed in front of the hole. She intoned the magic words.

“My I please suck your cock?” And the whole enlarged, for a third time, and Harry Potter slid his penis through, which was already hardening.

It was bigger than the other two boys, which she found pleasing. It meant she would have more to work with.

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ she said to herself as she wrapped her lips around her friend’s cock.

It tasted wonderful. She wanted to savor it, experience it, engulf it as it grew to its full length in her mouth. She took it out and stroked it for a moment, giving it quite the critical once over. It was almost as big as Neville’s.

 _Oh, Harry,_ she thought, _you have a beautiful cock._

She placed her hands on the wall and wrapped her lips back around the shaft. She sucked him slowly, trying to make him last. She found herself moaning around his cock, as she grew more and more aroused. Her nipples were so hard she thought they might cut glass. As much as she wanted to touch them, she focused on his cock, on his pleasure, waiting for his release, wanting to swallow every drop.

She could sense him tensing up on the other side and began to swirl her tongue around the underside of the head, trying to maximize his pleasure. She heard him gasp as his cock jumped in her mouth. A hot, salty load filled her mouth then, but even though she was prepared for it, it was still more than she had bargained for. She swallowed as much as she could, but the overflow began to run out the sides of her mouth and down her chin.

After he was spent, she was reluctant to release it from her mouth, but eventually he pulled it back through the hole. Hermione was drenched in sweat now, her face dripping with semen. She looked down and saw that quite a bit had dripped down onto her bralette. She stripped it off, letting her small breasts free.

 _What the hell,_ she thought. _If I get caught, I get caught with my tits out._

Before she had time to think, her next offering was at the hole.

“May I please suck your cock?” And the hole widened for the fourth time.

She didn’t know who’s this one belonged to, just that it wasn’t Dean. It was the smallest of the ones that had come through, and as she wrapped her lips around it, she wondered how long he would last.

Not long, was her answer. Once it was hard, it began to shoot in her mouth after no more than a few seconds of her gentle sucking. The load it deposited on her tongue was quite small.

 _How disappointing_ , she thought. Penises came in all shapes and sizes, it seemed, not to mention other variables.

When it disappeared back through the hole, she felt a bit of relief. There had only been five boys, so this would be the last one. Her jaw was getting a little tired, and she was a mess, drenched in sweat, her face covered in cum.

“May I please suck your cock?” And the hole widened for the fifth time.

The last boy stuck his cock through, and Hermione had no doubt it was Dean. The black cock was easily as big as Harry’s and might have been as big as Neville’s. It was hard to tell in the dim light. It was already mostly hard, drooping a bit and pointing right at her mouth, almost as if it were inviting her to take part.

She leaned in again, for the last time that day, and wrapped her lips around the black shaft. It filled her mouth, and she struggled to start sucking it.

 _It is bigger than Harry’s_ , she thought, as her lips slid up and down the shaft.

She reached out and began to stroke the base but found that her little hand didn’t come close to wrapping around it. It was so big it was almost intoxicating.

She ran her tongue up and down the shaft while she slowly stroked, and every time she moved back to suck it, she tried to get more of it in her mouth. She found herself moaning again, wanting more and more of it between her lips. She began to play with her breasts, stroking and tugging on her nipples, feeling herself get more and more aroused, a slickness between her thighs that she was certain wasn’t just from the sweat.

When he started to twitch and spasm, getting ready to shoot his load, she reached and grabbed his cock with both hands and started stroking him with a firm purpose. She took her mouth off the head as he erupted, catching most on her face and tits. It was by far the biggest load of any the boys, and she reveled in the feeling as the hot stream of cum shot across her skin.

When he was done, she licked it and kissed it until he withdrew it back through the hole. Without a word he turned and left, the last boy in the shower. Hermione found herself on the other side, still on her knees, her tits out, covered in cum, and about as happy as she had been in a long time.

 _I’m not too bad at this,_ she thought. _Not too bad at all._

And then she realized she had to get all the way back to the girl’s dorm, while drenched in sweat and covered in spunk, without anyone seeing her.

_Oh bother._


End file.
